


Fearlessly

by Funa_Vikki_Suu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu





	Fearlessly

————

李泰容站在梦队的宿舍前，无奈的开门进去。

今天早上，好不容易是一个不需要赶行程也不需要练习的早晨。

自己本准备睡个懒觉，经纪人哥哥突然给自己打电话，“泰容啊，梦队的孩子全部感冒了，你快点去看看。”

这群孩子，一点都不知道照顾自己的吗？！

他拎着大包小包，去了梦队的宿舍。

西药吃多了会有副作用，他这里有姐姐之前给他开的韩药，他把这些全都扛了过去。

拿着梦队姨母给的钥匙，李泰容进了梦队的宿舍。

把药丢在沙发上，李泰容喘着气，出声喊着。

“马克啊，马克？楷灿？Jeno啊～志晟？辰乐？渽民啊～仁俊～”

无人应答。

李泰容这时候才想起来，他们肯定是在睡觉，自己这一嗓子一喊说不定会把他们喊醒。

李泰容闭了嘴。接下来的动作极其注意，尽量把发出的声音降到最低。

韩药的苦味迅速在厨房里蔓延，李泰容嗜甜，闻到苦味就会皱眉，可是这药是给孩子们喝的，他也就只能忍忍。

一大锅韩药都被加热至沸腾，李泰容将灶关掉，把锅从灶上拿下来，用大勺子给他们舀着药，用他们各自的保温杯装好。

先去给马克他们送吧。

【私设为马东一间房，娜诺俊一间房，星辰一间房】

走到李马克跟李楷灿的房间，敲了敲门，扭了扭门把手，发现门没锁，右手扭开把手，用右身子推开门，进去之后悄悄的把门关上。

两个孩子正乖乖的躺在床上睡觉，但看得出来睡的并不安稳。

上铺的李马克一直哼哼唧唧的，下铺的李楷灿也是一直翻身。

李泰容走到桌子旁边，放下保温杯，又走到床旁边，拍了拍上铺的枕头，也拍了拍下铺，“马克，楷灿，起床了。”

“姨母…我难受…”李楷灿的小奶音透过棉被传出来，让李泰容一阵心疼。

“我是泰容哥。楷灿啊，起来喝药啦。”

“泰容哥？！”

李楷灿突然坐了起来，头发因为长时间的睡眠变得毛毛躁躁的，睡衣也是滑落了一点到肩膀上，睁着圆滚滚的眼睛看着李泰容。

上铺的李马克也是猛地一坐起来，看到李泰容也是咧嘴一笑，“泰容哥？”

李泰容摸了摸他俩的头，看到李楷灿的衣服，伸手上去帮他穿好，又开始唠叨。

“都感冒了还不知道把衣服穿好，这么大了还不会照顾自己，你要让我一直担心吗？”

李楷灿的脸红彤彤的，不知道是因为闷在被子里太久了还是因为别的。

李泰容去把保温杯拿过来，李马克也从上铺爬梯子下来，坐到了李楷灿的床上。

“来，楷灿，这是你的。马克，这是你的。”

李楷灿跟李马克不知道里面装的是什么，把杯子盖子打开，韩药独有的苦味传入他们的鼻腔。

“emmmm……”李楷灿皱着眉，一脸不高兴，“泰容哥…我们要喝这个吗？”

李马克在加拿大长大，对于亚洲这边的传统药品很好奇，嘬了一口，赶紧把保温杯拿远，“泰容哥，好苦啊…”

李泰容插着腰，装作很生气，“我给你们扛过来就要了我半条老命你们还不喝？！”李楷灿跟李马克一看李泰容好像生气了赶紧喝了一口，“泰容哥我喝…你别生气啊…”

两个人果然还是小孩子，喝完了一整杯药，苦的整张脸都皱了起来，眼睛也闭着。

李泰容拿过保温杯放到地上，从口袋里掏出几颗牛奶糖，撕开包装纸。

“啊～”

李楷灿跟李马克不知道李泰容在干什么，听到他“啊”了一声，就下意识的把嘴张开，然后口腔中就被放入了一颗浓情至极的牛奶糖。

李楷灿跟李马克惊喜的睁开眼睛，就看见李泰容舔着手指上残留的些许黏在上面的糖。两人咽了咽口水，对视了一眼。

李楷灿突然跳下床，把李泰容的腰抱住，“泰容哥…”

李泰容有些被吓到，也有些奇怪，“怎么了楷灿？”

他双臂环着李泰容精瘦的腰，摇来摇去，头埋在他腰间，哼唧哼唧的。

这孩子怎么这么粘人啊今天？是因为生病了吗？

李马克也踉跄下来，抱住李泰容的右臂，把头埋在右臂那儿，“泰容哥…”

怎么连马克也这么粘人了？他们得的不是感冒是撒娇病吧？

两人拖着李泰容坐到了李楷灿的床上，两人脱了拖鞋，一个人把右身子压着，抱着李泰容的腰，一个人保持着坐着的姿势，却紧紧抱着李泰容的右臂。

弟弟难得撒娇，李泰容也就随着他们去了，可是他越往后就越发现不对劲。

为什么自己的右臂跟腰突然很冷？

一看才发现马克把自己长袖的袖子撸了起来，他的脸直接接触到了李泰容有些炽热的皮肤。

而楷灿貌似更加过分，他直接把自己腰间的衣服掀了起来毛茸茸的头蹭着自己敏感的肌肤，让他有些不舒服。

“楷灿啊，马克啊，我得去给弟弟们送药了。”

李泰容挣脱开他们，准备走，又转回来拍了一下李马克的屁股，“滚上去睡觉，不准蹬被子。”

李泰容走了出去，沉默了一会儿，李楷灿的奶音响起，却带着一丝得逞的意味。

“泰容哥腰那里很敏感。”

“你别得寸进尺啊李楷灿。”

“下次我会找到他更敏感的地方的。”

马克跟楷灿突然的撒娇让李泰容有些措手不及，他回到厨房，拿了渽民他们的保温杯走到他们房间门口。

“渽民？”敲了敲门没人应，李泰容也是悄悄的走进去，三人都睡的是下铺，可是渽民跟帝努的床上却没有人。“嗯？”李泰容觉得很奇怪。

把保温杯放到桌上，他望了半天才在仁俊的床上发现一大坨东西。

……

现在小朋友都这么开放的吗？！

一起睡？！

走到仁俊床边，拍了拍床檐，“仁俊啊，起来啊。”

“马克哥你别吵我了！！”黄仁俊掀开被子对李泰容喊着，果不其然，渽民跟帝努一人睡在他右边，一人睡在他左边。

“……”

“泰容哥？！！！！”黄仁俊大喊道，把李帝努跟罗渽民都吓醒了，两人一起坐起来，三人看着站在床边的李泰容，尴尬的不知道说什么好。

“……，起来喝药。”李泰容不知道他们是怎么回事，只能说这么一句话。

emmmm，弟弟们睡在一张床上，代表了什么？

在线等，挺急的。

黄仁俊好像看到了救世主，吸了吸鼻子，越过罗渽民的腿一下子跳了下来，熊抱住李泰容。“泰容哥！！！你要给我主持公道！！！”

？？？“怎么了我们仁俊？”

仁俊很少跟他撒娇，让李泰容有些慌张，只能抚摸着仁俊的后脑勺。

黄仁俊嘤嘤了几声，“帝努跟渽民老说他们被子不热乎，说姨母给我的被子比他俩的厚！非要蹭我的床睡！泰容哥你看！我床那么小！三个大老爷们睡一起多挤啊！昨晚差点妹被他们挤成饼！”

突突突突。像打机关枪，黄仁俊的暴风韩语让韩国本地人李泰容先生着实懵了。李帝努跟罗渽民争辩起来，“本来就是嘛。”“对啊，仁俊尼你的被子就是暖和一些啊！”

六个0一起吵架，李泰容觉得很无奈，自己走行不行？

黄仁俊转头，鼻尖触到李泰容的鼻梁，吓得李泰容后退了一步。

“泰容哥来我们宿舍干啥？仁俊你先下来。”

李帝努走下来，把黄仁俊拉了下来。

“给你们带药。”“真的？谢谢泰容哥了。”渽民笑眯了眼。

“仁俊今天怎么跟马克他们一样啊。”李泰容嘀咕了一句，被罗渽民听到了。

“马克哥怎么了？”“马克跟楷灿今天跟我撒了很多娇，哈哈哈哈，真是少见。”

罗渽民突然冷声，“他们是不是还撩你衣服？”

李泰容看了他一眼，“渽民你怎么知道？”

三人的眼神都暗了一下，可惜的是李泰容并没有意识到。

“对了！来喝药！”桌子离床有些距离，李泰容刚走了几步准备去给他们拿保温杯，突然被黑暗笼罩。

“喂！你们干嘛？！嗷！！！！”

李泰容突然被推倒，地上铺着毛毯，才没让李泰容摔的很惨。

“喂！你仨搞恶作剧呢？！”

李泰容失去了光明，让他感到十分恐惧。

黑不溜秋的，他的双手在空中挥舞着，想找个载体控制着。

这时他的双手被握住，反剪到头顶。

“喂！！！唔……”

李泰容还准备叫喊，突然就震惊的一动不动了。

谁在吻他？！是谁？！！！！

“唔……”李泰容的双腿本来也是狂瞪着。突然也被一个人强有力的双腿夹住了。

Shit！我就不应该让他们去举铁！！！

李泰容的样子绝对又滑稽又狼狈。

那个在吻他的孩子，他分辨不出来是谁，只知道他的吻技并不娴熟，甚至可以说是生涩，牙关抵着自己的牙龈，舌头似伸非伸，最后似乎还是下了决心，伸进了李泰容的口腔，寻找着他的舌头。

李泰容毕竟还是多吃了五年饭的人，他咬紧牙关，用牙齿做了最坚实的屏障。那个人不死心，加在嘴唇上的力道又重了一分，舌头也不似刚开始那样，变得灵活起来，他不紧不慢的撬着李泰容的牙齿。

温水煮青蛙，这种温柔的攻势反而更有效，李泰容在紧张之余，放松了一些，这也正好给了那个人突破的关口，轻轻一翘就将李泰容的舌头包裹住。

So amazing a French Kiss.

李泰容心如死灰。

他再也没脸见winwin了。

自己的初舌吻！！！！不是给了winwin啊！！！！

TAT

更让他恐惧的是，夹着自己腿的那人往后退了一下，用右手抬起自己的右脚。亲吻着自己的脚踝，他怕痒，脚因本性动来动去，这似乎取悦了那个人，更加猛烈的亲吻起来，甚至还伸出湿润的舌头轻轻舔着他敏感的肌肤。

上面那个人也没闲着，抓住李泰容右手细长的手指，用温热的口腔含住，李泰容想抽出来，却被那人紧握住了手腕，左手也被固定住，像砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。

怎么办？！谁来救救我？！

……

Lucas！！！Lucas教你的防身术！！！

「泰容哥！我去军队学到了一套防身术！」  
「当你四肢都被钳住时，最重要的一点！找空隙！」  
「再紧密的防御在你仔细的搜寻中总会找到突破的关口！」  
「向着那个关口，猛力一击，就能给自己带来一丝生机！」

他抓到握着他脚踝的人的脸是贴着自己的这一点，假装被亲的很痒，脚动来动去，然后凭着感觉使劲向着一个方向踹去。

Good Shot！

那个人惨叫了一声，放开了李泰容的脚。

李泰容此时的舞蹈功底也派上了用场，幸亏他腿还够长，腰部一使力，腿往后一踢，刚好踢到那个吻着自己的人的脸，再一使劲，把那人也踢飞了出去。

双腿跟嘴唇都得到了解放，李泰容有了信心，开始疯狂挣扎，手指扩大范围把那人的嘴撑开，左手使出吃奶的力气挣脱。

成年男人的力量还是比这些未成年的男孩子大的。

李泰容左手挣脱了那人的禁锢，狠狠的拍了他一巴掌，李泰容踉跄的站起来，拿下眼罩。

看着躺在地上的三人，他气的要杀人了。

“疯子！”

什么都不想，他现在只想回去看winwin。

winwin啊～哥好想你啊～〒_〒

跑到客厅，却在客厅看到了喝水的志晟跟辰乐两人。

“泰容哥？”朴志晟看到李泰容，眼睛噌的一下亮了，但是看了看李泰容的状态，脸色就黑了。

“你怎么了泰容哥？”钟辰乐咪着杯子里的水，睁着一双大眼睛看着他。

李泰容拿起沙发上自己的外套，“志晟，辰乐，厨房里有药，记得把它喝了去。哥先回宿舍了。”

李泰容收着东西，刚刚准备穿上外套离开，面前落下一片阴影，抬头，发现朴志晟跟钟辰乐站在他面前。

“让开我要回去…志晟？！！！”

朴志晟居然一把拉过李泰容的左手，就拉他向洗手间方向走去。

“志晟？？？？辰乐帮帮我…辰乐？！！！！”

李泰容本以为钟辰乐会帮他，可是钟辰乐居然推着他向那边走去。

“辰乐？！！！志晟？！！！你们疯了？！！！”

朴志晟把李泰容推进洗手间，钟辰乐进来锁上了门，李泰容想走，却被朴志晟推坐在马桶上，并被朴志晟摁住肩膀，不能动弹。

朴志晟用额头抵着李泰容的额头。

“仁俊哥果然亲你了。”

朴志晟的目光从上扫视到下，李泰容被最小的弟弟用这样露骨的眼神看着，只觉得羞耻。

“志晟你放开我，我不骂你。”李泰容强忍怒气，以他自认为最生气的声音说着。

朴志晟放在他肩上的力量越来越强大了。李泰容疼的哼唧了一声。

“泰容哥，我已经长大了。可以喜欢你了吧？就像你对winwin哥那样的喜欢。”

钟辰乐站在了门口，“志晟，你快点，我还没亲泰容哥呢，让黄仁俊抢先了真是不爽。”

？？？辰乐？？？？

我……

朴志晟亲上了李泰容的额头，然后把他抱在怀里，凑近了李泰容最敏感的耳朵。

“我终于可以品尝泰容哥是什么味儿的了。”

……

……

……

“啊！！！！！！！！！！！”

李泰容坐起身，吓得根本喘不过气。

董思成赶紧过来，“泰容哥，你醒了？”

李泰容看到董思成，两眼汪汪，抱住董思成就是一个旋转飞跃式哭泣。

“winwin啊winwin…〒_〒/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~(╥╯^╰╥)”

(°Д°≡°Д°)

“winwin啊T^T哥好想你啊(っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)55555〒_〒能看到winwin真是太好了TAT哥好苦啊QAQ”

⊙_⊙

“哥，喝药吧。你睡了好长时间。”

董思成拿过药，李泰容虽然皱了皱眉，但是乖乖的喝了下去。

“糖。”董思成丢了一颗牛奶糖到李泰容嘴里，李泰容吃着糖，又抱住董思成。

“有winwin在身边真是太好了。”

///

董思成很奇怪。

这哥今天怎么这么粘人啊←_←

///

127宿舍客厅，七个人都压低声音咳嗽。

相视一笑，却又有暗潮涌流。

下一次。我一定会成功的。

Next time，I will succeed.

——————

END


End file.
